Forget the past and Come back to me!
by Girlz-Rule123
Summary: Stella and Brandon have broken up, it wasn't Brandon' fault! Although Brandon might have a chance of asking Stella to come back to him when Alfea High organizes a Camping Outing! Brandon's Going and Stella's going, will they be back together or will Stella be the same person who cares about the past and wont forgive! COMPLETE and Sequel news.
1. Chapter 1

Stella's P.O.V

I still remember how Brandon broke up with me, well i did!

It's not my fault! I wasn't the one who went to that mitzy and said you look good and bluh bluh...

It's not fair, and now how can I ever make up with Brandon, he has probably found another girl for himself anyways! Those memories have always come back to me! Tears fill my eyes like crazy. But i have to move on! Although i still miss Brandon's hugs and laughs!

The past is in the past and i have to move on...

So let's forget about Brandon and move on with my life...

Next week is Summer Vacation and my school (Alfea High) has organized a Camping outing!

I really want to go, but the problem is I know that Brandon will probably be there!

But you know what who cares, all i have to do is stick with a plan!

Which will go like this?

Brandon comes to Camp: I ignore him and pretend i didn't see him

Brandon tries to ask me something: pretend i can't hear him

And that's all I can think of!

No need to worry though, he's not mine anymore, just stick to the Plan!

This is gonna be really Hard i mean he's chocolate brown eyes always makes me look at him!

Whatever...

Let's move on, I have friends, My best Friend is Bloom!

She supported me the most when I broke up with Brandon, I don't know how I can pay her back...

And I can't even match make properly, like the time when i tried to make Musa go out with Riven!

It went ok but kind of felt guilty for putting a "nice" spell on Riven, so he would be nice to Musa!

Although Musa was amazed and still doesn't know i did a *spell*

Camping Day has arrived:

Right camp, this is so frustrating for me, wondering why?

Well it's because I don't know what to pack and I still haven't packed and i can't go coz i will be late..

And overall score: I HAVENT PACKED!

Blooms still in the shower...

Oh i nearly forgot to say Bloom shares a dorm room with me and she was with Sky yesterday!( DATE)

How lucky are they?

Blooms got sky!

He's very nice!

I have a feeling he is Brandon's Best Friend so i don't talk about Brandon around Sky, Just in case he Tells Brandon what I say about him...

Not that i care, ok i care, i want him back, yeah the van for the camp is here and i haven't packed so packing time has come, so like let's talk at the Van!

Stella has finished packing and is in the van:

My worst Nightmare just happened!

I was kind of late and Brandon was on the Van and all the seats were full except for the one next to Brandon and I was the last one in so i had to sit next to him!

I hated the whole ride!

Brandon spoke to me once but i didn't answer him back, so he gave up and started playing games on he's IPOD, How rude, well when i say Rude, i mean i was rude, for not speaking to him, but he should have...

Forget it i was wrong there...

Then i got really sleepy and slept!

Brandon's P.O.V

I was so happy Stella was seating next to me, but i could see she wasn't!

I know it was wrong of me to go up to Mitzy and say she was looking good, but i did say something Stella would be happy about it !

Flash-Back:

"Hey Mitzy" i said

"Hey Brandon, so how do you think of my new dress" Mitzy asked

"It looks good" i said

"well if my dress looks good, then how do i look?" She asked

"You look good" i said

But before she good say something i quickly changed the subject and said " Mitzy listen, i know you like me and all, but i already have a girl, and it's best if you leave me alone because it's just for the best" i said

"Brandon you are so good at jokes" she said has she pulled a strand off hair from her hair bun

"No, not joking here" i said," its true and if you don't, i will never speak to you again" i said

"Fine, i won't annoy you, but if Stella ever leaves you Phone me" She said as she gave me her phone number

"Thanks" i said as i left

Stella would never leave me i thought as i put the phone number Mitzy gave in the nearest Bin!

I then saw Stella; she looked like she had seen a monster!

I ran up to her and asked her

"Whats wrong?"

" Whats wrong?" she said, " what's wrong is, i heard your conversation with Mitzy, and i dont like you anymore, and i promise you this, i will break up with you and when i say break up, i mean break up now!"

I tried to tell her the truth but she wouldn't listen and she ran away

End of Flashback

( This is still Brandon's p.o.v)

So now you know what happened, and as i was think,

I asked Stella how life was, she didn't even reply!

So i then decided to play on my IPod!

She then fell a sleep and fell on to my shoulder, i didn't care so i let her rest on my shoulder!

**Hi, guys, so I hope you all liked this CHAPTER!, I haven't finished yet so if you want chapter two please review!**

**I kind off thought of this as a one shot, but I don't want to make it a one shot so this will be a continuous story!**

**please R&R!**

**WINX FOREVER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone, I am so sorry for the long wait, but to keep u all updated I would like to say I will update every Sunday or every Friday! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter.. Sorry if its boring!**

I woke up with my head perched on something strong,

I then realised that, i was in a van for the camp thing and i was sitting next to Brandon and i must have fell a sleep on his shoulder!

I straight away got up and took out my phone from my yellow bag...

I had 1 message from Flora...

Oh i nearly forgot to tell you,

Flora got accepted to an extended flower fairy collage, so i don't see her much...

I decided to have a look at Floras message...

Flora- Hey Stella, How's camp? I enjoy school here, although I miss you so much! Reply soon...

I replied back typing: Hey flora, Camp is ok, but we haven't arrived at the place yet, and guess what, Brandon's here!

I didn't want to keep texting so i sent the message and turned off my phone! I looked out the window which Brandon was facing, I miss him, but I can't just apologise to him!

I had nothing to do so I just gazed out the window again!

At Camp:

I got out off the van, and found a muddy area!

"Yuk" i whispered to my self

"its not that yuk" someone whispered to me

"what'' i said as i turned around

And guess who was behind me?

Brandon!

"What" i said," Why did you speak to me, i don't want to talk to you" i said as i turned around to listen to the conductor

"Right, the managers off this place have set up the tents so all you have to do is partner up with someone and go to the tent" The conductor said

I didn't wait for anyone to even move because i scooted over to Bloom

"Hey Bloom, Want to be my partner?" I asked

" Sure" she said

I had a glance at Brandon, only to find Mitzy asking him the same question i asked Bloom

I kind off over heard their conversation and this is what they said:

"Hey Brandon" Mitzy asked

"Hi" Brandon said

"Hi, now would you like to be my partner?" She asked

"Sorry, no, i don't, i cant, i promised to, i mean i already have a partner" Brandon said as he ran over to Sky!

END OF CONVERSTION

He used to do this before we broke up..

If anyone asked to partner up with him, he would always reject it and come running to me...

"Stella, let's go and set up our stuff" Bloom said has she pulled my arm

" Yeah, yeah, coming" I said as i was being dragged by Bloom!

**And that's the end of chapter 2, hope u all enjoyed it!**

**I have to say thank you for every one that reviewed, and if you have time please check out my other stories!**

**Please R&R**

**Love, Girlz-Rule123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys!**

**So sorry for the long wait...**

**My birthday is coming up and my best friend is leaving school for a holiday so i am quite busy with stuff...**

**I decided to up-lode my chapters every ****Sunday!**

**I know i said Friday before but i really dont have time... so sorry about that but i hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

Bloom was as I said before dragging me. Just as we got in to the tent Bloom started setting her make-up and everything on a counter while I had trouble getting my words out. I didn't want to sleep on the dirt. I mean ground? Camping is fine with me, but sleeping on dirt is not happening. There are rugs that cover the dirt up but i am not having rocks and worms attacking my back. I mean who would want that.

* * *

"Bloom, you know is there any way i can go back to school or something" i asked as i crossed my arms

"Stella, why would you won't to go back to school, when you can have so much fun here?" Bloom asked as she put her hands to her hips!

"Well, i am not sleeping on dirt" i yelped

"We aren't sleeping on dirt, Stella; we are sleeping on sleeping bags" Bloom said with an annoyed voice

"a sleeping bag, yeah now do you have, let's say 2 sleeping bags" i asked

"Stella, i thought you said you packed your stuff, but it seems like you forgot the most important one" Bloom said as she went through her bag

"Sorry" i said

"Here" Bloom said as she gave Stella a pink sleeping bag

"Thanks" i said as Bloom once again started setting up her stuff..

* * *

Yeah, i forgot to tell you all, but i kind of thought this camping thing was meant to be a royal type of thing. As in, well made dinners, Beds to sleep in and thing a girl would want. I know that when someone says camping they think of, Leaves, Rocks, Tent's and in my case sleeping bags. But to me i think differently, so i really haven't packed the right things... so i guess i will be sharing with Bloom!

* * *

"Stella, hurry up and get your stuff ready" Bloom said

"Why so quickly?" I asked

"Well, we obviously want to go to the fire to eat marshmallows don't we?" Bloom asked as she put on a jacket

"Of course but where's the stove, place you would cook food in?" i asked while looking around, "wait, i don't want to eat fire!"

"Stella, you got a lot to learn about camping" Bloom said

"What do you mean?" i asked

"Nothing just lets go and you won't eat fire" bloom said as she dragged me out in to the bush, or let's say campsite!

* * *

We walked a little while to find the fire thing. I was near to crying because i was wearing my high heeled Boots.

"Here we are" Bloom said as she let go off my hand...

* * *

"This is the place where we eat marshmallows" i asked with a horrible voice

"Um, well, the marshmallows get cooked in the fire" Bloom said, "that's how we cook in camp."

"Interesting, so where do we sit?" i asked as Bloom took me to a site placed with logs

"here," bloom said as she sat down on a log

I could see Lots of people from other schools sitting around talking and eating, they were all sitting on logs so i decided that's what i should do.

I slowly sat down and placed my hands on my lap. I could see Brandon out of the corner of my eyes, he looked really CUTE! As always Sky was with him. Sky saw me and ran over to me and Bloom

* * *

"Hey Stella, Hey Bloom" Sky said as he sat down next to Bloom

"Hey Sky" i said

"Hi Sky" Bloom repeated again

"Hi girls, so what are you 2 up to?" asked Sky

"Nothing much" Bloom said as i nodded my head

We kept chatting, and Guess What?

Brandon was there with him( as i said before(

and all the seats were full except for the one next to me, so as you might have guessed he sat next to ME!

WHY WHY? I asked my self

He once again tried talking to me but i ignored him.

He soon gave up and listened to Bloom and Sky's conversation...

We soon got our marshmallows and we all heated them up 4 at once.., i was with Brandon, Sky, Bloom and my self.

Sky decided to help Bloom so i was left to be helped by Brandon.

He didn't talk but he was very help full...

We all finished our food and dinner Roast...

The food was *ok* but i prefer other stuff to eat.

The conductor soon said we have to go to sleep, because we have a big day a head...

So we said Good night to each other ( NOT BRANDON), got in to our tents and fell asleep...

* * *

**And that's all for chapter 3!**

**I hope it was long enough for you guys, i tried my best to make it long!**

**Also please check out my other stories!**

**That's all people...**

**Love:**

**Your friend!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, so this chapter I guess is pretty short but enjoy it, and thanks for every one who reviewed!**

**If you would like this story to continue then please review!**

I woke up with my back on something hard but soft.

I realised it was the ground and that i was on a sleeping bag, Bloom on the other hand was snoring like crazy... i nearly had to block my ears. Kidding, i ain't that mean!

I didn't want to wake up Bloom so i decided to go to the front reception desk. Unfortunately Brandon was there! Yeah Brandon, He was there!

He was talking to the reception women, about sleeping bags and schedules; i waited for about 5 minutes until he left. I went up to the reception lady and asked her if she could tell me where the showers were?

"The showers are just next to the office, if you turn left" She said

"Thanks" i said as i rushed back to our tent. I quickly grabbed my towel, clothes and boots. This time i was smart enough to wear my UN heeled boots!

I then ran as fast as i could back to the shower area. The shower area gave me the creeps. It was quite old, and when i say old i mean old! I slowly took my clothes off and went in to the shower. I turned the tap on to warm... the cold water gushed down my body... i felt a little relaxed after the shower. I stayed in the shower for about 1 hour and got out... I wrapped a towel around me and dried myself. Then i got dressed. I wore my camp clothes, with a brown hat and UN heeled boots!

I grabbed my towel and older clothes and started walking back to my tent. While i was walking back i saw Bloom, she was walking very happily to the...

I have no idea but i guess the bathroom, because she had a towel and a new pair of clothes. I didn't want to bother her so i just went in to our tent and sat down on my sleeping bag.

My hair was still wet so water ran down my shirt!

After a while Bloom come back to the tent:

"Hey Stella" Bloom said as she opened the tent's zip

"Hey, how'd you sleep" i asked

"Well, i slept ok i guess" She said as she dried her hair with a towel

"Where did you go a few minutes ago" Bloom asked

"i didn't tell you but i went to have a shower, like you had" i said

"Well, next time tell me coz i was a little worried before" Bloom said as she touched my hand

"Sorry but you were a sleep and i didn't want to wake you" i said

" it's ok" Bloom said as she grabbed my hand and whispered in to my ear, " DAY 1 of camp: Rock Climbing

"What? Rock climbing i can't do that" i winged

"Yes you can, all you have to do is try" Bloom said as she pulled me out of the tent!

The 2 girls are out of the tent and the story continues with them in the rock climbing place!

"We're here" Bloom said as she took me to the conductor

The conductor was a girl, she looked young and was wearing pretty camp clothing...

"Right today we will be doing Rock climbing!" the conductor said

Rock climbing, what? I screamed in my head

"Each of you will get a turn to do this so line up here" she said as she pointed to a long line

We all started to line up i was behind Brandon and Bloom was behind me!

This is going to be a long day!

**Guess what happens next?**

**Clue: Stella is bad at rock climbing and is scared of heights! **

**How was that?**

**I hope you all like it!**

**really sorry it's short but I will try making chapter 5 long!**

**see ya!**

**and review for next chapter**

**Guess what happens next?**

**Clue: Stella is bad at rock climbing and is scared of heights! **


	5. Chapter 5: A liitle bit of Friendship

**Hi guys, I am so sorry I was a week short in chapter 5, but I was really busy.**

**so I am here with CHAPTER 5 OF FORGET THE PAST AND COME BACK TO ME..**

**AND THERE IS A SPECIAL SURPRISE IN THIS CHAPTER IF U WANTED BRANDON AND STELLA TOGETHER!**

**WARNING: THEY ARE NOT TOGETHER IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**ENJOY:**

**Stella's P.O.V:**

I watched Brandon put on he's climbing gear, they were black and grey, I didn't like it one bit.

he started to climb up the wall like it was so easy. It looked like something was moving he's feet. He's hands were held on to the rocks strongly and he moved he's body perfectly. He soon got of on a flying fox, he was giggling madly while swinging on it. As he got of he's eyes and mines met. I couldn't take my eyes of them. I could see hope in he's eyes. I need you I thought to my self as tears piled up in my eyes.

These ideas and thoughts were disturbed by someone calling my name.

" Stella"

I turned around to see the conductor giving me a COME HERE look

I quickly ran up to and put my gear on.

I slowly started to climb up the wall, my hands were tightly wrapped around rocks and I prayed I didn't let go..

I nearly reached the top when I heard a click.

I looked down at my gear to see a clip had snapped.

I wasn't strong enough to hold the rocks so I fell backward.

I started to fall.

I screamed of fright until as I reached the bottom I felt strong arm catch me.

I heard gasps everywhere.

I looked up and said THANK YOU as I prayed like crazy.

the person that catched me put me down and took my bangs out of my eyes.

I looked deeper in to the eyes that was looking at me and I saw it was Brandon.

" oh, thank you Brandon" i said as I hugged him

" It's ok Stella" he said

I felt a tingle in my stomach as I spoke to him and this is what I said:

" Brandon listen, I have to say thanks for catching me and for that I will give you this" I said as he looked at me with a confused look

" Stella..." he started but was cut out by me crushing my lips on to he's

The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds until I broke it

" How was that" I asked

" it was amazing and I hope we could do that more often" he said

"well, Brandon maybe if you can safe me more often but for now it's a no" I said

" Ok" he said as I hugged him and started to leave

But I was stopped by a crowd of applause

I looked around to find Bloom and saw her clapping and giggling madly

I then ran up to Brandon held his hand and bowed

And that was how today went, I am glad Brandon is my Friend and maybe one day I will be he's again,

but anyways 2 MORE DAYS AND CAMP IS OVER.

Bloom went and did her rock climbing well and dinner was fun.

Brandon and sky sat next to BLOOM AND ME and I just enjoyed it..

**Yay, chapter 5 is DONE FOR GOOD...**

**Next up is probably Flying fox and tree climbing...**

**What happens there is a secret...**

**anyways until next time,**

**Bye and thanks to everyone who reviewed and if you can PM ME.**

**please keep reviewing for next chapter!**

**ALSO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT.**


	6. Chapter 6: Together again!

**Hi guys, thanks for everyone who reviewed and I am pleased to say this story might end in chapter 7 or 8.**

**If you want a sequel please review and tell me, but I will have to think about it...**

**So here is chapter 6:**

**Stella's P.O.V**

I woke to the smell of something burning.

and of course Bloom was not in the tent and when I peaked outside the tent I found Brandon, Sky and Bloom lighting a fire.

I quickly zipped up the tent before any one could see me but it that was a fail, Brandon called my name out and said " Stella, come on, it's warm here"

I pretended like I couldn't hear but Bloom un zipped the tent and started talking to me while zipping the tent.

" Stella, how come you and Brandon aren't..." she was cut out by me

" Bloom, you know that there is nothing between us and there never will be" I explained

" but, Stella, Brandon really wants you back" Bloom said as she held on to my hand

" No, No, I said no" I said," I am not going to have a relationship with someone as humainited like him"

" Stella, sometimes you are just so stubborn and I think you are wrong, maybe Brandon is right" Bloom snapped back as sky started to call ot " WHATS WRONG YOU TWO"

" nothing" I called back in a sweet voice as I pulled my hands away from Bloom.

I could see her eyes were as cold as ice. I never knew that she would get this serous.

but that didn't scare me so I kept on talking:

" listen Bloom, You have sky, he wouldn't go off to another girl and say you look good and all that would he?" I started but was cut out by bLOOM

" FORGET IT STELLA YOU NEVER EVER WILL CHANGE" SHE STARTED, " YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING OTHERS WANTED, ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS YOUR FASHION. THAT WAS ALL"

" Excuse me" I started," I am a fasinista and I care about other's

" yeah, I know cared about others, that must be 1st on your good list" Bloom said sarcastically

" Bloom, listen, sorry, we should stop fighting, I don't need our friendship ruined after this and anyways tomorrow is the last day of camp, lets enjoy today" I said as us two hugged

" yeah, I guess, I am really sorry" Bloom said

" it's ok, now go, I'll get dressed and come" I said as I started to unzip my bag of clothes

I pulled out a pair of shorts and a brown shirt and a pair of dark brown boots.

**After getting dressed, and Stella is out side now:**

" Hey Stella" Brandon called out as I got out of my tent

" Hey" I called back

" you two look like you guys have something going on" sky teased as Bloom smacked Sky on the head.

" What do you mean" I asked as I gave Sky a very bad death squint

" um, nothing, y-o-u know, Girlfriend and Boy friend" Sky started

" Sky, Man nothing like that between us" Brandon started but was cut off by me

" This is the same conversation I had with Bloom and I am not enjoying it" I explained

" Sorry" Sky said but I wasn't finished

and this is what I said:

" Brandon come" I said as Brandon got up

" Where do you want to take me" he asked

" To somewhere, where we can talk" I said

" like?" he asked with a confused look

I didn't want to tell him so I took him there

it was a little awkward because I was holding he's hand but it felt good because I felt stronger and safe.

**Finally they arrive at the place Stella wanted to take Brandon:**

" Stella this is the place you fell from when you were rock climbing" Brandon said with a confused look

" yeah, that place, I only came here because I wanted to talk to you" I said

' about what?" he asked with a annoyed look

" you know what, forget it, I KNOW YOU CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO TALK TO ME" I said as I started to walk away.

but I was stoped by strong arms pulling me to it.

I guessed it was Brandon and I realised he was grabbing something out of he's pocket

" What is that.." I started but was cut out by Brandon

" Stella, listen, will you please come back to me, please" he asked with a LOT OF HOPE in he's eyes

" no, Brandon, How can I?" I asked...

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes..

" you can, just give me one chance" Brandon said as he put a silver ring in my finger

" Brandon, no I can't" I said as I tried to take the ring off but Brandon didn't let me take it off

" You can, I promise one chance please" he said, I could see he was really hoping I would say yes!

"I couldn't resist him anymore, after all those years with out anyone, I can't give up now so my mouth said it for me...

my answer was:

"YES, BRANDON, YES, I WILL BE YOUR GIRL" I said as happiness tears poured down my cheeks

" Yes!" Brandon shouted as he hugged me

* * *

we kept on talking and talking on the way back to bloom and sky.

we found them yawning and still eating marshmallows.

" why are you guys so happy" Bloom asked with a cheeky face

" oh, wait you guys are together again" Sky yelled

" CORRECT" Brandon and I said at the same time.

" Yay" Bloom and Sky said together as they ran up to us and we had a GROUP hug.

we haven't done that in ages.

* * *

One more day and camp is over, oh and by the way there was no activities at camp today so everything was fun and enjoyable.

I am so happy Brandon is mine and I am he's now!

* * *

**Hi guys, everyone must have enjoyed this chapter, they are together now, yay!**

**so the next chapter will be the last I think but if you want i will try to make a sequel..**

**but PM me or review if you want a sequel..**

**That's your choice..**

**well, thanks for reading and keep reviewing..**

**ALSO HAPPY birthday sarina24!**


	7. Chapter 7: Going back- SHORT CHAPTER

**Hi guys, I am happy to say this is my last chapter for Forget the past and come back to me: but I AM NOT gone yet, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

**The sequel is not going to be out until October I think, so please be patient..**

**enjoy chapter 7 and thank you for everyone that reviewed for me..**

**KEEP REVIEWING AND ENJOY READING:**

**Stella's P.O.V-**

I could hardly sleep last night. I can hardly get over the fact Brandon and I are back together again...

Bloom and Sky are super Happy for me and Bloom and I stayed up half of the night celebrating. It's still early in the morning now so no one is up yet. Bloom is still a sleep and I snoring madly and I am here sitting in my sleeping bag.

It's a little chilly even though we are in the tent and I wanted to spend a little time with Brandon before we leave so I started packing my clothes, I finished that faster than I usually would and then I went over to have a shower. The water was colder than the last time I went there and I saw Brandon walking towards me as I got out of the bathroom.

" hi, Stella" he said as he hugged me

" Hi" I said as I hugged him back

]I got feel him giving a giggle as he pulled away from me

" what's wrong" I asked with a fake smile on

"nothing, it's just that your hair is wet and it dripped on to my pure/clean hair" he said as he played with he's hair

" fine then if my hair is such a pest to you then I think I should go" I said as I started to walk off but was stoped by Brandon

" kidding" I said as I kissed him and ran away back to the tent

I couldn't find Bloom there so I just thought she went in to the shower, my hair was still wet and I had much more time until we have to meet up with the conductor so I started to pack the last bits of my clothes, most of them were lipstick and eye shadow, amazing thing is I hardly used any, that's a improvement for me. While I was doing that I could here someone opening the tents zip, who's there? I asked

"your really good friend, that stays with you in the tenT" it said but when I say it I mean Bloom, I mean who can't figure out blooms voice.

I didn't have to ask her where she went because I could see her hair was dripping wet.

" Want to to know where I went"asked bloom

"no I can see where you went" I said with a fake smile

"oh ok"she said

* * *

We stayed in the tent for quite a while until it was 8.00am...

bloom and I chatted about a lot of things until that time.

we all gathered up to where the conductor was and realised that everyone was carrying there suitcases...

"I think we forgot something" I started but was stopped by bloom running like a lighting and bring our bags back.

" Wow, how did u do that" I asked

" let's say sky taught me" bloom said

" ok" I said as I listened to the conductor

" everyone get in the van and sit next to someone" the conductor said

No one waited for anymore talks they just all ran to the van.

there was 2 van's, I was about to run with bloom to the van when I realised that someone was grabbing on to my hands and pulling me.

I turned around and saw Brandon he was giving me a beautiful smile and I didn't say a word until I was sitting on the van!

" so are you happy now" asked Brandon

" yeah, I was always happy" I lied,

you know when I broke up with Brandon I wasn't happy

well. Brandon and I talked the whole way through the ride and I am a very happy girl now, I have pans for the future but I don't know what will happen but I know one thing Brandon and I are forever a couple!

**DONE!**

**That was all for this story but as I said there will or might be a sequel!**

**Stay tuned on my profile for information and thanks for everyone who reviewed...**

**I am very glad that most of you reviewed and enjoyed might story...**

**BIG THANK YOU FOR EVERY ONE and until NEXT TIME I am gone..**

**Girlz-Rule123**


	8. Chapter 8: SEQUEL NEWS: YOU MUST READ!

**hi guys, yes I am back..**

**AND I AM HAPPY TO SAY THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL..**

**YAY!**

**so I guess I will be updating next week or maybe soon but I need all the help I can get..**

**so please feel welcome to PM ME IDEAS..**

**BY THE WAY: THANKS AGAIN FOR THOESE OF YOU THAT REVIEWED MY STORIES..**


End file.
